baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/BCS/OH9310
__FORCETOC__ Line 0001 IF Delay(5) Global("BPISDEAD","OH9310",0) GlobalLT("T3_B5","GLOBAL",1) OR(2) !HPGT(Player1,1) Allegiance(Player1,EVILBUTBLUE) OR(2) !HPGT(Player2,1) Allegiance(Player2,EVILBUTBLUE) OR(2) !HPGT(Player3,1) Allegiance(Player3,EVILBUTBLUE) OR(2) !HPGT(Player4,1) Allegiance(Player4,EVILBUTBLUE) OR(2) !HPGT(Player5,1) Allegiance(Player5,EVILBUTBLUE) OR(2) !HPGT(Player6,1) Allegiance(Player6,EVILBUTBLUE) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BPISDEAD","OH9310",1) StartMovie("DEATHAND") GoToStartScreen() END Line 0030 IF Delay(5) Global("BPISDEAD","OH9310",0) GlobalGT("T3_B5","GLOBAL",0) !HPGT(Player1,0) !HPGT(Player2,0) !HPGT(Player3,0) !HPGT(Player4,0) !HPGT(Player5,0) !HPGT(Player6,0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BPISDEAD","OH9310",1) StartMovie("DEATHAND") GoToStartScreen() END Line 0047 IF HPLT(Player1,2) OR(3) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_CHARMED) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_PANIC) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_BERSERK) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride(Player1,ApplySpell(Myself,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC)) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ActionOverride(Player1,MakeUnselectable(5000)) ActionOverride(Player1,ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,NOTGOOD)) ActionOverride(Player1,PlayDeadInterruptable(9999)) Continue() END Line 0062 IF HPLT(Player2,2) OR(3) StateCheck(Player2,STATE_CHARMED) StateCheck(Player2,STATE_PANIC) StateCheck(Player2,STATE_BERSERK) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride(Player2,ApplySpell(Myself,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC)) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ActionOverride(Player2,MakeUnselectable(5000)) ActionOverride(Player2,ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,NOTGOOD)) ActionOverride(Player2,PlayDeadInterruptable(9999)) Continue() END Line 0077 IF HPLT(Player3,2) OR(3) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_CHARMED) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_PANIC) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_BERSERK) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride(Player3,ApplySpell(Myself,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC)) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ActionOverride(Player3,MakeUnselectable(5000)) ActionOverride(Player3,ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,NOTGOOD)) ActionOverride(Player3,PlayDeadInterruptable(9999)) Continue() END Line 0092 IF HPLT(Player4,2) OR(3) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_CHARMED) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_PANIC) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_BERSERK) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride(Player4,ApplySpell(Myself,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC)) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ActionOverride(Player4,MakeUnselectable(5000)) ActionOverride(Player4,ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,NOTGOOD)) ActionOverride(Player4,PlayDeadInterruptable(9999)) Continue() END Line 0107 IF HPLT(Player5,2) OR(3) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_CHARMED) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_PANIC) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_BERSERK) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride(Player5,ApplySpell(Myself,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC)) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ActionOverride(Player5,MakeUnselectable(5000)) ActionOverride(Player5,ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,NOTGOOD)) ActionOverride(Player5,PlayDeadInterruptable(9999)) Continue() END Line 0122 IF HPLT(Player6,2) OR(3) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_CHARMED) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_PANIC) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_BERSERK) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride(Player6,ApplySpell(Myself,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC)) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ActionOverride(Player6,MakeUnselectable(5000)) ActionOverride(Player6,ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,NOTGOOD)) ActionOverride(Player6,PlayDeadInterruptable(9999)) Continue() END Line 0137 IF Global("BPINTRO","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BPINTRO","GLOBAL",1) StartCutSceneMode() Explore() FadeToColor(1.0,0) SetMasterArea("OH9310") ActionOverride(Player1,DestroyAllEquipment()) ActionOverride(Player2,DestroyAllEquipment()) ActionOverride(Player3,DestroyAllEquipment()) ActionOverride(Player4,DestroyAllEquipment()) ActionOverride(Player5,DestroyAllEquipment()) ActionOverride(Player6,DestroyAllEquipment()) ActionOverride(Player1,ApplySpellRES("CUTHIDE",Player1)) // No such index ActionOverride(Player2,ApplySpellRES("CUTHIDE",Player2)) // No such index ActionOverride(Player3,ApplySpellRES("CUTHIDE",Player3)) // No such index ActionOverride(Player4,ApplySpellRES("CUTHIDE",Player4)) // No such index ActionOverride(Player5,ApplySpellRES("CUTHIDE",Player5)) // No such index ActionOverride(Player6,ApplySpellRES("CUTHIDE",Player6)) // No such index ActionOverride(Player1,ChangeAIScript("BPPLOT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride(Player2,ChangeAIScript("BPPLOT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride(Player3,ChangeAIScript("BPPLOT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride(Player4,ChangeAIScript("BPPLOT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride(Player5,ChangeAIScript("BPPLOT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride(Player6,ChangeAIScript("BPPLOT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride(Player1,Face(NNW)) ActionOverride(Player2,Face(NNW)) ActionOverride(Player3,Face(NNW)) ActionOverride(Player4,Face(NNW)) ActionOverride(Player5,Face(NNW)) ActionOverride(Player6,Face(NNW)) ActionOverride(Player1,ApplySpellRES("OHLOST",Player1)) // Find Familiar TakePartyGold(2147483647) Wait(3) FadeFromColor(160.0,0) CreateCreatureDoor("BPTAVE01",545.472,NNW) // Tavern Patron CreateCreatureDoor("BPTAVE02",739.392,NNW) // Tavern Bully CreateCreatureDoor("BPTAVE03",372.574,NNW) // Tavern Bouncer CreateCreature("BPTAVE04",897.323,NNW) // Tavern Bully CreateCreature("BPTAVE05",798.632,NNW) // Tavern Bully CreateCreature("BPTAVE06",152.548,NNW) // Tavern Bully ActionOverride("BPTAVE04",Kill(Myself)) ActionOverride("BPTAVE05",Kill(Myself)) ActionOverride("BPTAVE06",Kill(Myself)) CreateCreature("BPREFF01",603.538,S) // Referee - No such index CreateCreature("BPREFF01",443.391,S) // Referee - No such index CreateCreature("BPREFF01",382.634,S) // Referee - No such index CreateCreature("BPREFF01",805.644,S) // Referee - No such index CreateCreature("BPREFF01",802.412,S) // Referee - No such index MoveViewObject("BPTAVE01",INSTANT) // Tavern Patron SmallWait(1) SetGlobal("OH9310_ENTERED","OH9310",1) SaveGame(0) SetCursorState(TRUE) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0196 IF Global("BPINTRO","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 StartCutSceneMode() StartCutScene("CUTBP00") END Line 0204 IF Global("BPINTRO","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride("BPTAVE01",Kill(Myself)) ActionOverride("BPTAVE03",Kill(Myself)) SmallWait(15) ActionOverride("BPTAVE02",Kill(Myself)) SetGlobal("BPINTRO","GLOBAL",3) SetGlobal("T0_B0","GLOBAL",0) SetGlobal("BP_HOSTILE","GLOBAL",5) SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) SetGlobal("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",0) END Line 0219 IF !Global("T0_B0","GLOBAL",0) OR(3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPTAVE01") // Tavern Patron AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPTAVE02") // Tavern Bully AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPTAVE03") // Tavern Bouncer THEN RESPONSE #100 ActionOverride("BPTAVE01",DestroySelf()) ActionOverride("BPTAVE02",DestroySelf()) ActionOverride("BPTAVE03",DestroySelf()) Continue() END Line 0233 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("BAELOT_INIT_BATTLE","GLOBAL",0) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",2) !Global("T3_B5","GLOBAL",1) GlobalGT("BPINTRO","GLOBAL",2) THEN RESPONSE #100 FadeToColor(1.0,0) MoveViewObject("BPBAELOT",INSTANT) // Baeloth StartCutSceneMode() Wait(2) ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",FaceObject(Player1)) FadeFromColor(80.0,0) SmallWait(60) EndCutSceneMode() ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",StartDialogNoSet(Player1)) SetGlobal("BAELOT_INIT_BATTLE","GLOBAL",1) SetMasterArea("OH9310") MultiPlayerSync() END Line 0261 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",2) Global("T3_B5","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 Wait(2) FadeToColor(1.0,0) FadeFromColor(80.0,0) SetMasterArea("OH9310") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) MultiPlayerSync() END Line 0281 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) SetGlobal("BP_HOSTILE","GLOBAL",5) SetGlobal("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",0) PlaySound("EFF_E07") CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr","BPBAELOT") // Baeloth Wait(4) Deactivate("BPBAELOT") // Baeloth END Line 0301 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",0) !AreaCheckAllegiance(ENEMY) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BAELOT_INIT_BATTLE","GLOBAL",0) SetGlobal("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",1) Continue() END Line 0319 IF Global("T0_B1","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",473.453,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",473.453) CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",475.455,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",475.455) CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",478.458,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",478.458) CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",479.450,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",479.450) CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",470.440,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",470.440) CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",471.445,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",471.445) CreateCreature("BPGIBB02",473.450,SSW) // Diseased Gibberling CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",473.450) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) SetGlobal("T0_B1","GLOBAL",2) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0345 IF Global("T1_B1","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #50 StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPBORT",473.453,SSW) // Bort CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",473.453) CreateCreature("BPAPPLE",455.417,SSW) // Apple CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",455.417) CreateCreature("BPFARGUS",392.441,SSW) // Fargus CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",392.441) CreateCreature("BPREGINA",519.403,SSW) // Reginald CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",519.403) CreateCreature("BPTIM",411.375,SSW) // Tim CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",411.375) CreateCreature("BPERASMU",461.362,SSW) // Erasmus CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",461.362) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) SetGlobal("T1_B1","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",2) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() RESPONSE #50 StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPBORT",733.377,SSW) // Bort CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",733.377) CreateCreature("BPAPPLE",701.327,SSW) // Apple CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",701.327) CreateCreature("BPFARGUS",646.353,SSW) // Fargus CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",646.353) CreateCreature("BPREGINA",760.330,SSW) // Reginald CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",760.330) CreateCreature("BPTIM",726.283,SSW) // Tim CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",726.283) CreateCreature("BPERASMU",647.290,SSW) // Erasmus CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",647.290) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) SetGlobal("T1_B1","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",2) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0391 IF Global("T1_B2","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #50 StartCutSceneMode() SetGlobal("T1_B2","GLOBAL",2) CreateCreature("BPHBAR1",320.636,SSW) // Redwater Archer CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",320.636) CreateCreature("BPHBAR1",570.517,SSW) // Redwater Archer CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",570.517) CreateCreature("BPHBAR1",925.365,SSW) // Redwater Archer CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",925.365) CreateCreature("BPHBWR1",387.648,SSW) // Redwater Warrior CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",387.648) CreateCreature("BPHBWR1",611.549,SSW) // Redwater Warrior CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",611.549) CreateCreature("BPHBWR1",869.393,SSW) // Redwater Warrior CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",869.393) CreateCreature("BPHBWZ1",297.679,SSW) // Redwater Wizard CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",297.679) CreateCreature("BPHBWZ1",833.347,SSW) // Redwater Wizard CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",833.347) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() RESPONSE #50 StartCutSceneMode() SetGlobal("T1_B2","GLOBAL",2) CreateCreature("BPHBAR1",392.462,SSW) // Redwater Archer CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",392.462) CreateCreature("BPHBAR1",490.414,SSW) // Redwater Archer CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",490.414) CreateCreature("BPHBAR1",550.366,SSW) // Redwater Archer CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",550.366) CreateCreature("BPHBWR1",680.389,SSW) // Redwater Warrior CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",680.389) CreateCreature("BPHBWR1",617.557,SSW) // Redwater Warrior CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",617.557) CreateCreature("BPHBWR1",348.548,SSW) // Redwater Warrior CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",348.548) CreateCreature("BPHBWZ1",314.411,SSW) // Redwater Wizard CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",314.411) CreateCreature("BPHBWZ1",536.318,SSW) // Redwater Wizard CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",536.318) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0443 IF Global("T1_B4","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #50 SetGlobal("T1_B4","GLOBAL",2) StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",843.494,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",843.494) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",792.458,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",792.458) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",839.425,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",839.425) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",873.425,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",873.425) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",442.629,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",442.629) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",394.651,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",394.651) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",436.686,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",436.686) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",488.668,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",488.668) CreateCreature("BPOGMA01",538.450,SSW) // Ogre Mage CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",538.450) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() ActionOverride("BPOGMA01",ApplySpell(Myself,WIZARD_MIRROR_IMAGE)) // SPWI212.SPL (Mirror Image) ActionOverride("BPOGMA01",ApplySpell(Myself,WIZARD_BLUR)) // SPWI201.SPL (Blur) RESPONSE #50 SetGlobal("T1_B4","GLOBAL",2) StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",332.656,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",332.656) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",360.524,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",360.524) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",519.591,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",519.591) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",698.505,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",698.505) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",695.366,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",695.366) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",856.411,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",856.411) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",938.512,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",938.512) CreateCreature("BPOGRE01",538.739,SSW) // Ogre CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",538.739) CreateCreature("BPOGMA01",538.450,SSW) // Ogre Mage CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",538.450) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() ActionOverride("BPOGMA01",ApplySpell(Myself,WIZARD_MIRROR_IMAGE)) // SPWI212.SPL (Mirror Image) ActionOverride("BPOGMA01",ApplySpell(Myself,WIZARD_BLUR)) // SPWI201.SPL (Blur) END Line 0503 IF Global("T2_B4","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("T2_B4","GLOBAL",2) StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPORTAL1",341.372,SSW) // Mysterious Portal CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",341.372) CreateCreature("BPORTAL1",219.576,SSW) // Mysterious Portal CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",219.576) CreateCreature("BPORTAL1",563.758,SSW) // Mysterious Portal CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",563.758) CreateCreature("BPORTAL1",704.281,SSW) // Mysterious Portal CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",704.281) CreateCreature("BPORTAL1",1089.499,SSW) // Mysterious Portal CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",1089.499) CreateCreature("BPOGMA01",538.450,SSW) // Ogre Mage CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",538.450) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0528 IF Global("T3_B2","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("T3_B2","GLOBAL",2) StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPCLAY",341.372,SSW) // Clay Golem CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",341.372) CreateCreature("BPCLAY",219.576,SSW) // Clay Golem CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",219.576) CreateCreature("BPCLAY",563.758,SSW) // Clay Golem CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",563.758) CreateCreature("BPCLAY",704.281,SSW) // Clay Golem CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",704.281) CreateCreature("BPCLAY",1089.499,SSW) // Clay Golem CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",1089.499) CreateCreature("BPSHAMB",538.450,SSW) // Shambling Mound CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",538.450) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0553 IF Global("T3_B4","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("T3_B4","GLOBAL",2) StartCutSceneMode() CreateCreature("BPGIAFIR",538.450,SSW) // Hogarl CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",538.450) CreateCreature("BPELFIR1",271.439,SSE) // Fire Elemental CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",271.439) CreateCreature("BPELFIR1",826.294,SSE) // Fire Elemental CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",826.294) CreateCreature("BPELFIR1",340.568,SSE) // Fire Elemental CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",340.568) CreateCreature("BPELFIR1",547.739,SSE) // Fire Elemental CreateVisualEffect("spsdimpa",547.739) PlaySound("EFF_M31C") SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) Wait(1) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0576 IF Global("LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",303) Global("T3_B4","GLOBAL",2) Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",304) Continue() END Line 0586 IF Global("T3_B5","GLOBAL",1) Global("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",4) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("T3_B5","GLOBAL",2) StartCutSceneMode() ActionOverride(Player1,DestroyItem("BPRNG1")) // Slave Ring ActionOverride(Player2,DestroyItem("BPRNG1")) // Slave Ring ActionOverride(Player3,DestroyItem("BPRNG1")) // Slave Ring ActionOverride(Player4,DestroyItem("BPRNG1")) // Slave Ring ActionOverride(Player5,DestroyItem("BPRNG1")) // Slave Ring ActionOverride(Player6,DestroyItem("BPRNG1")) // Slave Ring SetGlobal("BPNAJIM_DIALOG","GLOBAL",30) ApplySpell("BPBAELOT",RESTORE_FULL_HEALTH) // Baeloth CreateCreature("BPTHARDE",717.437,S) // Thardek CreateCreature("BPELAN",525.591,S) // Elan Garaq ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPTHARDE",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPELAN",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",ChangeAIScript("BPFINAL",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",ChangeAIScript("BPBAELOT",CLASS)) ActionOverride("BPELAN",ChangeAIScript("BPSIGHT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride("BPELAN",ChangeAIScript("ohgn01",CLASS)) ActionOverride("BPELAN",ChangeAIScript("OHMADD01",RACE)) ActionOverride("BPTHARDE",ChangeAIScript("BPSIGHT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",Enemy()) ActionOverride("BPTHARDE",Enemy()) ActionOverride("BPELAN",Enemy()) ActionOverride("BPGHLOUR",Enemy()) SetGlobal("START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",5) RealSetGlobalTimer("SUMMON_HELP","OH9310",1) Wait(2) EndCutSceneMode() END Line 0622 IF Global("T3_B5","GLOBAL",2) !Global("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) !Global("SUMMONED_BEHOLDER","OH9310",1) HPGT("BPBAELOT",1) // Baeloth ObjectActionListEmpty("BPBAELOT") // Baeloth Dead("BPTHARDE") // Thardek Dead("BPELAN") // Elan Garaq THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("SUMMONED_BEHOLDER","OH9310",1) StartCutSceneMode() ClearAllActions() ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",DisplayStringHead(Myself,29938)) // Enough! Ghlouralk, I shall give you anything you desire if you kill these insolent fools! Wait(2) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",346.387) PlaySound("EFF_M13") Wait(4) CreateCreature("BPGHLOUR",346.387,S) // Ghlouralk Wait(2) ActionOverride("BPGHLOUR",DisplayStringHead(Myself,29939)) // Anything, mageling? As you wish. ActionOverride("BPGHLOUR",ChangeAIScript("BPSIGHT",OVERRIDE)) ActionOverride("BPGHLOUR",ChangeAIScript("BPBEHOLD",RACE)) ActionOverride("BPGHLOUR",Enemy()) Wait(5) EndCutSceneMode() SetGlobalTimer("SUMMON_HELP","OH9310",FIVE_ROUNDS) END Line 0651 IF Global("T3_B5","GLOBAL",2) !Global("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) GlobalTimerExpired("SUMMON_HELP","OH9310") Dead("BPGHLOUR") // Ghlouralk Dead("BPTHARDE") // Thardek Dead("BPELAN") // Elan Garaq !AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPGOFL01") // Flesh Golem HPGT("BPBAELOT",1) // Baeloth THEN RESPONSE #80 Wait(5) ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",DisplayStringHead(Myself,29940)) // Assist me, you worthless automatons! SetGlobalTimer("SUMMON_HELP","OH9310",TEN_ROUNDS) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",717.437) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",525.591) PlaySound("EFF_M13") Wait(4) CreateCreature("BPGOFL01",717.437,S) // Flesh Golem CreateCreature("BPGOFL01",525.591,S) // Flesh Golem RESPONSE #20 Continue() END Line 0675 IF Global("LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",304) Global("T3_B5","GLOBAL",2) Global("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",305) Continue() END Line 0685 IF Global("BAELOTH_DOWN","OH9310",1) GlobalLT("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) Dead("BPTHARDE") // Thardek Dead("BPELAN") // Elan Garaq !AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPGOFL01") // Flesh Golem OR(2) Dead("BPGHLOUR") // Ghlouralk !AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPGHLOUR") // Ghlouralk THEN RESPONSE #100 DisplayStringHead("BPBAELOT",29213) // No... My captives triumph over me? Me? Baeloth the Entertainer? This is all a terrible cliché, unworthy of... my final enter... entertain... SetGlobal("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) SetGlobal("TIER","GLOBAL",4) Wait(10) Kill("BPBAELOT") // Baeloth Wait(1) DisplayStringHead(Player1,29941) // You feel a sense of relief as you are released from the grip of Baeloth's geas. ApplySpell(Player1,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ApplySpell(Player2,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ApplySpell(Player3,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ApplySpell(Player4,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ApplySpell(Player5,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) ApplySpell(Player6,FORCE_DISPEL_MAGIC) // SPIN866.SPL (Dispel Magic) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",592.517) PlaySound("EFF_M13") SmallWait(45) MoveGlobal("OH9310","BPBRENDA",226.425) // Brendak MoveGlobal("OH9310","BPMAGDA",248.403) // Magda MoveGlobal("OH9310","BPBELLOW",371.335) // Bellowgulp Bluefingers MoveGlobal("OH9310","BPXITHIS",293.373) // Xithiss MoveGlobal("OH9310","BPDEVLIN",339.355) // Devlin Taralon ActionOverride("BPBRENDA",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPMAGDA",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPBELLOW",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPXITHIS",FaceObject(Player1)) ActionOverride("BPDEVLIN",FaceObject(Player1)) Activate("BPNAJIM") // Najim ActionOverride("BPNAJIM",StartDialogNoSet(Player1)) END Line 0726 IF Global("BPNAJIM_DIALOG","GLOBAL",40) GlobalLT("BPMAGDA_DIALOG","GLOBAL",40) THEN RESPONSE #100 StartCutSceneMode() ActionOverride(Player1,MoveToPoint(416.378)) ActionOverride(Player2,MoveToPoint(377.414)) ActionOverride(Player3,MoveToPoint(467.410)) ActionOverride(Player4,MoveToPoint(424.444)) ActionOverride(Player5,MoveToPoint(502.433)) ActionOverride(Player6,MoveToPoint(458.468)) Wait(5) ActionOverride("BPMAGDA",StartDialogNoSet(Player1)) END Line 0742 IF GlobalTimerNotExpired("DINGUER_TIMER","OH9310") RandomNum(8,1) Global("NAJIM_SHOUT1","OH9310",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("NAJIM_SHOUT1","OH9310",1) DisplayStringHead("BPNAJIM",29942) // Come NOW, mortal. I will not remain here any longer. Continue() END Line 0753 IF GlobalTimerExpired("DINGUER_TIMER","OH9310") !Global("DINGUER_CONFRONT","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 ClearAllActions() StartCutSceneMode() MoveViewObject(Player1,INSTANT) SetGlobal("DINGUER_CONFRONT","GLOBAL",1) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",323.400) PlaySound("EFF_M13") Wait(4) MoveGlobal("OH9310","BPDINGUE",323.400) // Dinguer the Mad SmallWait(15) ActionOverride("BPDINGUE",ChangeAIScript("ohgn01",CLASS)) ActionOverride("BPDINGUE",ChangeAIScript("OHMADD01",RACE)) ActionOverride("BPDINGUE",StartDialogNoSet(Player1)) END Line 0772 IF Dead("BPDINGUE") // Dinguer the Mad !Global("DINGUER_IS_DEAD","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobalTimer("DINGUER_DEAD","OH9310",1) SetGlobal("DINGUER_IS_DEAD","GLOBAL",1) END Line 0781 IF GlobalTimerExpired("DINGUER_DEAD","OH9310") !Global("DUERGAR_SPAWN","GLOBAL",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobalTimer("DUERGAR_UPSET","OH9310",FIVE_ROUNDS) SetGlobal("DUERGAR_SPAWN","GLOBAL",1) CreateCreature("BPDUER01",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior CreateCreature("BPDUER02",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior CreateCreature("BPDUER03",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior ActionOverride("BPDUER01",MoveToPoint(1084.454)) ActionOverride("BPDUER02",MoveToPoint(691.787)) ActionOverride("BPDUER03",MoveToPoint(865.748)) Wait(5) CreateCreature("BPDUER01",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior CreateCreature("BPDUER02",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior CreateCreature("BPDUER03",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior ActionOverride("BPDUER01",MoveToPoint(512.773)) ActionOverride("BPDUER02",MoveToPoint(1130.523)) ActionOverride("BPDUER03",MoveToPoint(1023.667)) SetGlobalTimer("DUERGAR_REINFORCE","OH9310",FOUR_MINUTES) END Line 0804 IF Global("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) Global("DINGUER_IS_DEAD","GLOBAL",1) Global("PITSENDTIMER","OH9310",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("PITSENDTIMER","OH9310",1) SetGlobalTimer("BP_ENDTIMER","OH9310",1) END Line 0814 IF Global("BAELOTH_DEFEATED","GLOBAL",1) Global("DINGUER_IS_DEAD","GLOBAL",1) IsActive("BPNAJIM") // Najim GlobalTimerExpired("BP_ENDTIMER","OH9310") THEN RESPONSE #34 DisplayStringHead("BPNAJIM",29942) // Come NOW, mortal. I will not remain here any longer. SetGlobalTimer("BP_ENDTIMER","OH9310",9) Continue() RESPONSE #33 DisplayStringHead("BPMAGDA",29943) // Leave, ! You cannot hope to defeat all of the duergar. SetGlobalTimer("BP_ENDTIMER","OH9310",9) Continue() RESPONSE #33 DisplayStringHead("BPBRENDA",29944) // Make your escape, you fool! My brethren will not suffer the presence of an outsider any longer! SetGlobalTimer("BP_ENDTIMER","OH9310",9) Continue() END Line 0834 IF GlobalTimerExpired("DUERGAR_UPSET","OH9310") IsActive("BPNAJIM") // Najim THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BPNAJIM_DIALOG","GLOBAL",50) ActionOverride("BPNAJIM",StartDialogInterrupt("BPNAJIM",Player1)) END Line 0843 IF GlobalTimerExpired("DUERGAR_UPSET","OH9310") AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPMAGDA") // Magda AreaCheckObject("OH9310","BPBRENDA") // Brendak IsActive("BPMAGDA") // Magda IsActive("BPBRENDA") // Brendak THEN RESPONSE #100 CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr","BPMAGDA") // Magda CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr","BPBRENDA") // Brendak PlaySound("EFF_M13") Wait(4) Deactivate("BPMAGDA") // Magda Deactivate("BPBRENDA") // Brendak END Line 0859 IF GlobalTimerExpired("DUERGAR_REINFORCE","OH9310") THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobalTimer("DUERGAR_REINFORCE","OH9310",FOUR_MINUTES) CreateCreature("BPDUER01",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior CreateCreature("BPDUER02",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior CreateCreature("BPDUER03",951.885,S) // Duergar Warrior END Line 0869 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",1) !Global("T0_B0","GLOBAL",0) !GlobalGT("T3_B5","GLOBAL",0) OR(6) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player2,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("BP_AUTOSAVE","GLOBAL",0) LockScroll() MoveViewPoint(627.534,INSTANT) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",627.534) PlaySound("EFF_M13") SmallWait(65) Activate("BPBAELOT") // Baeloth SmallWait(15) DisplayStringHead("BPBAELOT",29945) // No sleeping on the job! And don't forget to collect your equipment. Anything left in the arena will be fed to the otyugh. ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",SetSequence(SEQ_CAST)) SmallWait(15) PlaySound("EFF_M07") CreateVisualEffectObject("spbaserd","BPBAELOT") // Baeloth MultiPlayerSync() UnlockScroll() END Line 0907 IF Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) StateCheck(Player1,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 ApplySpell(Player1,CLERIC_RAISE_DEAD) // SPPR504.SPL (Raise Dead) Continue() END Line 0916 IF Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) StateCheck(Player2,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 ApplySpell(Player2,CLERIC_RAISE_DEAD) // SPPR504.SPL (Raise Dead) Continue() END Line 0925 IF Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) StateCheck(Player3,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 ApplySpell(Player3,CLERIC_RAISE_DEAD) // SPPR504.SPL (Raise Dead) Continue() END Line 0934 IF Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) StateCheck(Player4,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 ApplySpell(Player4,CLERIC_RAISE_DEAD) // SPPR504.SPL (Raise Dead) Continue() END Line 0943 IF Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) StateCheck(Player5,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 ApplySpell(Player5,CLERIC_RAISE_DEAD) // SPPR504.SPL (Raise Dead) Continue() END Line 0952 IF Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) StateCheck(Player6,STATE_REALLY_DEAD) THEN RESPONSE #100 ApplySpell(Player6,CLERIC_RAISE_DEAD) // SPPR504.SPL (Raise Dead) Continue() END Line 0961 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",1) Global("T0_B0","GLOBAL",0) !GlobalGT("T3_B5","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("BP_AUTOSAVE","GLOBAL",1) SetGlobal("T0_B0","GLOBAL",-1) ClearAllActions() SetCursorState(TRUE) MoveViewPoint(627.534,INSTANT) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",627.534) PlaySound("EFF_M13") Wait(2) CreateCreature("BPNAJIM",627.534,S) // Najim ActionOverride("BPNAJIM",DialogueInterrupt(FALSE)) Wait(3) DisplayStringHead("BPNAJIM",29946) // You have qualified. Wait(1) ActionOverride(Player1,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player1)) PlaySound("EFF_M13") ActionOverride(Player2,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player2)) ActionOverride(Player3,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player3)) ActionOverride(Player4,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player4)) ActionOverride(Player5,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player5)) ActionOverride(Player6,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player6)) ActionOverride(Player6,CreateVisualEffectObject("spdimndr",Player6)) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",627.534) FadeToColor(60.0,0) SmallWait(60) ActionOverride("BPNAJIM",DialogueInterrupt(TRUE)) Deactivate("BPNAJIM") // Najim ActionOverride(Player1,LeaveAreaLUAPanic("OH9360","",726.585,N)) ActionOverride(Player1,LeaveAreaLUA("OH9360","",726.585,N)) ActionOverride(Player2,LeaveAreaLUA("OH9360","",818.522,N)) ActionOverride(Player3,LeaveAreaLUA("OH9360","",933.549,N)) ActionOverride(Player4,LeaveAreaLUA("OH9360","",761.678,N)) ActionOverride(Player5,LeaveAreaLUA("OH9360","",894.693,N)) ActionOverride(Player6,LeaveAreaLUA("OH9360","",971.609,N)) MultiPlayerSync() END Line 1011 IF OR(6) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player1) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player2) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player3) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player4) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player5) AreaCheckObject("OH9310",Player6) Global("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",1) !Global("T0_B0","GLOBAL",0) !GlobalGT("T3_B5","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("BP_AUTOSAVE","GLOBAL",1) SetGlobal("BAELOTH_FACING","GLOBAL",1) ClearAllActions() StartCutSceneMode() LockScroll() MoveViewPoint(627.534,INSTANT) CreateVisualEffect("spdimndr",627.534) PlaySound("EFF_M13") SmallWait(65) Activate("BPBAELOT") // Baeloth MultiPlayerSync() ActionOverride("BPBAELOT",StartDialogNoSet(Player1)) SmallWait(5) END OH9310